Bad Ideas
by BlazeThorn
Summary: Fitz x reader. This is a really old story i wrote. From when Jemma Simmons was still undercover at Hydra. Sorry if it's crappy. Rated T for safety


"Coulson! Is it true? Is she coming to talk to him?" you demand, storming into Phil Coulson's office.  
He looks up at you calmly, with no surprise on his face. "Yes. I know you're against this, but it could help him. Who told you about this anyway?"  
"I'm not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea." you reply fiercely.  
"Yes, I'm aware, but I think Simmons will be good for him." Phil responds calmly.  
"Fat chance! Besides, I've been helping him!" you object.  
"Agent (l/n)," Coulson warns.  
"He has turned to me when he needs support. I have taken care of him and Simmons just... abandoned him! He needs me, and needs to stay away from her! Fitz won't be able to handle it!" you cry.  
"I understand you feel this way, that's why I didn't want you to know until it was confirmed. Even if she doesn't help, she should be here for him." Coulson retorts, losing his patience.  
"I'm here for him! She just hurt him and she'll hurt him more!" you lower your voice. "I think... I think Fitz might lose control if he sees here. He could kill her."  
"Yes, I know. That's why I want you in with Fitz when Simmons gets here. If things get out of control, stop him and keep him in the lab. Simmons will get out of there. You need to stay with him and he needs to stay in the lab." Coulson instructed.  
"He's getting better. He honestly is. We don't have to do this." you try to fight back tears, but you can't hold them back.  
"Fitz is still sick. He isn't getting well quickly enough. Simmons can help us. She's our last chance. If Fitz doesn't get better, we can't let him stay here, and you know he knows to much for us to let him go. We would have to arrest him, erase his mind, or if it gets too out of hand..." Coulson trails off.  
You sigh, giving up. "I'll do my best. How do I stop him if he looses control." you ask, steeling yourself.  
Coulson opens a drawer and pulls out a hypodermic needle filled with a light blue, transparent liquid. "This is a sedative. It will relax his muscles, momentarily paralyzing him. You need to use it on him. I know it will be hard, but you have to be strong." Coulson says softly.  
"I'll try. If he does freak out, get Simmons out of there."

Simmons looks at you with pained eyes. "Thank you for doing this. I know you didn't want me to come."  
"I still don't," you reply, barely glancing at her. "but you might help. That's why I'm doing this. Wait five minutes before coming in after me, and if things get out of hand, get out immediately."  
"What about you?" Simmons asks nervously.  
"I'll stay with him." under your breath, you mutter, "I won't abandon him."  
"Be careful. He's unpredictable." Coulson warns.  
"I can handle him." you retort.  
You walk into the lab. Fitz is standing over a table that is completely filled with gadgets and electronics that you recognize as dangerous. You flinch, realizing Simmons, not to mention you, are in more danger than you thought. Fitz is mumbling to himself and is oblivious to your presence.  
"Hey, Fitz. Are you okay?" you ask walking over to him.  
He jumps, but he quickly turns around to greet you. "Hello, (f/n). I'm just working on this... uh... this..." he starts snapping his fingers, trying to figure out the word he's looking for.  
"Don't worry about your fancy words." you tease. "I could never understand your work anyway."  
He smiles, but he's visibly upset and tense. He is always that way now, ever since Hydra came out. You want to hug him, but that might upset him even more.  
"How are you?" you ask again.  
"I'm fine. I've been much better." he smiles shakily. "I want to show you something cool."  
You take that as a good sign and look at the glass window of the lab. You nod, signalling Simmons to come in.  
Fitz is talking to you about a new tool he created, likely lethal. He freezes in mid-sentence as Simmons enters the lab.  
"Hello." Simmons greets, tentatively.  
Fitz's gaze darkens and he doesn't move.  
"You." he says.  
You tense and reach for the needle, grasping it tightly.  
Fitz steps forward.  
"Fitz, don't do anything rash." you warn. "She's here to help."  
"Oh, because she has already been so helpful." he snarls sarcastically.  
He grabs something from one of the lab tables. He starts to advance. Simmons backs up. You step in front of Simmons, trying to stop Fitz's advance.  
"Stop, Fitz, before you do something you regret." you warn.  
You can't help it, but you're crying noiselessly.  
"I already regret something. I regret trusting you!" Fitz cries nastily.  
He throws the tool at Simmons and she ducks. The glass behind her breaks and she lets out a small shriek. He runs at her and you lunge over to him. Fitz shoves you aside. You fall and hit your head on one of the tables. Your vision goes blurry for a second before you can focus on Fitz. He stops right in front of Simmons, towering over her.  
"Fitz, please stop." she cries.  
You struggle to your feet, limp over, and grab Fitz's arm.  
"Stop it now!" you yell. "You're going too far."  
"You should have thought of that before you left me!" Fitz screams.  
You notice that Fitz was only talking to Simmons, not even acknowledging you. You grab him and turn him to face you. "Look at me!" you yell. "Listen to me!"  
Fitz hesitates, confused. You see fear and sadness flicker on his face. Then his face is masked with anger. He pushes you off and turn towards the door. Luckily, you've given Simmons enough time to escape the lab and lock the door. Fitz charges towards the door and bangs on the glass, screaming and crying. You grab the needle and run towards him. You inject him and surprise lights his face.  
He stumbles and falls. You catch him and hold him on the ground.  
"You're bleeding." he murmurs.  
You didn't notice.  
"Be quiet. Go to sleep. It's okay. I love you." you whisper, gently stroking his forehead. "Go to sleep."


End file.
